


home's never too far (when i'm with you)

by dreamthelov



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Calling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Its not that sad, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad with a Happy Ending, mark is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthelov/pseuds/dreamthelov
Summary: “..i’m sorry. my work needs me.”donghyuck hits mark’s shoulder with his fist, his head still buried onto the elder’s chest. then his sobs filled the corners of the room.“but i need you, too.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	home's never too far (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> (title from ride home by ben&ben)
> 
> i just randomly typed all of these then dipped lol. sorry if it's not that good, i haven't written in so long so lmk what u think D: enjoy!

mark hurriedly entered the quiet apartment. it was almost midnight, and he was cussing so much in his head. _shit, shit, shit._ donghyuck asked him to come home early so they could eat dinner together, but he got too focused on his work.

he saw the table with a plate of cold pasta it was supposed to be for him if he had come on time. then he walks to the bedroom, and donghyuck was there, obviously sulky. he was laying down hugging a pillow, facing the door. and mark knowing his boyfriend, he probably waited for him.

and he felt so sorry. this had already happened so many times. he couldn’t make promises no more because he knew himself that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill it. he would just hurt donghyuck again.

“i’m sorry, baby,” mark crawled to the bed. he removed the pillow donghyuck was hugging, and pulled him into his arms. donghyuck didn’t utter a word and simply stared at mark with sad eyes. he stared back at donghyuck and kissed his forehead, then softly planted a lot more on his cheeks, then crashed his lips onto his lover’s.

“cheer up for me?”

donghyuck hugged him back and buried his head on mark’s chest. it was getting warm as their bodies pressed against each other. both of them missed just being like this, it was so much easier back then when they were on college.

“do you love me?” mark’s heart sank in pain and guilt. he stroked his palm to the back of donghyuck’s head to comfort him.

“of course, my love. i love you so much. i know i haven’t been able to make it up with you, and i’m sorry. my work needs me.”

donghyuck hit mark’s shoulder with his fist, his head still buried onto the elder’s chest. then his sobs filled the corners of the room.

“but i need you, too.” he whispered.

that night, they slept with heavy hearts.

morning came and donghyuck acted like nothing happened which strikes mark with more guilt inside his heart. his boyfriend was so forgiving, and patient, and always ready to accept him with open arms even if he did the same mistake all over again.

if they kept living like that, they both knew it was going to be hard for them. because every single day that passed, the more mark was working himself too much and the more he didn’t have time for donghyuck. he’d fall fast asleep as soon as he gets home, and he’d leave right away in the morning for his job after taking a shower.

“hyuckie, i got good news! i got promoted at my job!” mark exclaimed.

“really? that’s great then. i’m happy for you,” donghyuck tried his best to give a sweet smile. he was happy, really, but it hurts him when he thinks that mark is completely choosing his job over his boyfriend. he ignored the thought instead and pulled mark into a hug.

“what’s wrong?”

donghyuck tried his best not to hold back his breath, “nothing. it’s just- we should celebrate. go eat out or something. i miss you,”

“not this again, hyuck. besides, i don’t have time.” mark sighs and pulls out from the hug. donghyuck’s had his last straw.

“exactly,”

“you don’t have time for me anymore, mark.” he uttered under his breath whilst he looked down at the floor but mark heard him loud and clear.

“you don’t understand. i’m doing this for us, for you! once i earn lots of money, we’ll swear our vows at the altar, then i’ll take you on lots of dates, buy you everything you want, and live the best life with you!” mark explained. donghyuck could no longer hold back his tears. his heart hurt so much it was about to burst out from his chest.

“damn it, mark. i don’t need you to buy me anything. all i ask is for you to be with me! that’s the only life i want! but if you love your job so much, then why don’t you just marry it instead of me?”

“i can’t live like this anymore, mark. let’s end this,”

mark was taken aback.

“are you breaking up with me?” he asked in disbelief. donghyuck stood in silence, and gazed at him with tears in his eyes. his eyes were screaming _no, don’t leave me._ he badly wanted to say _please hold on with me._ _i love you so much._

“fine. let’s break up, donghyuck.”

mark convinced himself that he was going to be okay. things happen for a reason, maybe what happened was for the best for both of them. maybe the world is telling him to focus on his career first. or that donghyuck and him weren’t really meant to be for each other.

he thought solely focusing on his work was going to help him forget.

but every night when he gets home, his photos with donghyuck hanging on the wall welcome him. the other side of the bed felt cold and empty, and the sheets still had donghyuck’s scent on it. no one was there to make him packed lunch in the morning. and then mark would habitually check his phone to read a text from donghyuck, saying _i love you,_ or _take it easy at work,_ or _don’t skip your lunch,_ but this time there was nothing. and he felt disappointed because he kept forgetting that they were over.

he couldn’t seem to ignore that fact, until he couldn’t sleep at night because he admitted it to himself that he missed donghyuck.

he reminisces on how they used to be so happy back then.

in college, before they were a couple, mark used to have a huge crush on donghyuck. he didn’t have the guts that time. stealing glances were fun and heart-racing, much more when he catches donghyuck staring back (or so he imagined). it took a whole month before they shared a one-minute long conversation, another month to become friends and know about each other, and a year for mark to gather up his courage to ask donghyuck out. it only took a second for donghyuck to say yes. he had liked him for a long time as well.

they first moved in together after three years of relationship. they would watch movies late at night in their apartment. they don’t finish watching them anyway because they either make out on the couch in the end or fall asleep in each other’s arms. in some days, donghyuck would teach him how to bake cookies; mark would burn a tray of cookies and donghyuck assures him that it tasted quite unique (then they laugh).

there were more little things that mark loved to do with donghyuck but it was all slowly getting blurry in his memory. he realized how much of an asshole he was that he paid too much attention to his job. donghyuck could’ve been hurting by himself all this time and he was too dumb to notice.

since mark was a coward and he’s so scared of breaking his ex all over again, he decided to go out and drown himself with beer. that way, maybe he could gain some guts and talk to donghyuck about how much he misses him. a couple of bottles later, he was starting to get drunk and fished his phone out of his pocket. he immediately searched for donghyuck in his contacts and pressed the call button, but he wasn’t answering. he attempted to call a few more times, but donghyuck was definitely ignoring him (mark thought he deserved it).

he didn’t give up anyway. he kept ringing donghyuck’s phone, until he finally picked it up. the younger didn’t talk, it was like he was only waiting for mark to say a word.

“i miss you.”

no answer. mark sighed and continued talking with his drunken state.

“home feels empty without you. come home to me, please, my hyuckie,” he cried out.

“mark, are you drunk?” mark felt like he was melting on the spot when he heard donghyuck’s voice. it’s only been a month since he last heard of him yet it felt like years.

“i think so! my head is spinning. can you pick me up, hyuckie?”

donghyuck doesn’t give it a second thought and decided to come to mark. he puts mark’s arm to his shoulder and walks home with him.

“have you been eating?” he noticed mark was thinner, and he weighed lighter than donghyuck last remembered.

mark ignored the question, “i miss your home-cooked meals,”

when they reached home, donghyuck scanned the room. he thought mark had turned down their photos from the wall, but it looked untouched. nothing had changed since he left, and somehow his heart felt relieved.

he placed mark on the bed, yet unexpectedly he got grabbed by his wrist and now, he was also laying on the bed with mark, their faces facing each other. he tried to get up yet mark secured him into his arms.

“let me go, mark,” donghyuck looked at mark straight in the eye, and he did the same.

“i can’t. how could i?” donghyuck could feel a lump forming up on his throat, but he harshly swallowed it.

“i’ve already lost you once, and i can’t ever afford lose you again. i realized my life just feels empty without having you with me. i couldn’t foresee my future without you by my side, hyuck,” mark continued, still not breaking his eye contact with donghyuck. the younger’s tears started streaming from his eyes, and mark gently wiped them away with his fingers.

“i know i’m an ass for hurting you, for breaking you. every single day, my guilt is eating me up because i know that i fucked up, and i’m so scared that you’ve grown tired of me. i want you back so bad, hyuck, but sometimes i think you deserve someone who isn’t me, someone who can treat you better than i do. i’m terrified to make the same mistakes all over again and i-”

“sush now, love,” now both of them were crying, and donghyuck’s lips formed a small smile to assure that it was okay. he slowly closed the distance between their faces until the tips of their noses were touching.

“i’ll never grow tired of you. sure, you broke my heart, but god- i could never, ever, stop my heart from loving you because it only wants you, mark lee. my love for you will never change. i don’t need someone else if it’s not you. you’re enough, you’re more than enough,” donghyuck pressed his palms against mark’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing away the tears on his face.

“i love you, mark lee.” he finally said.

“i love you too. i love you so much,” mark replied back, tears full of bliss.

“now if you want to make it up to me, then just fucking kiss me already, mark. damn it,” donghyuck cried.

“i’m all yours,” mark whispered before wrapping his hand around donghyuck’s nape and claiming his lips. it was a soft kiss, yet very sincere. their lips gently moved against one other, slowly but surely feeling every single inch. then they fall deeper into the kiss, proving how much they longed for this, how much they yearned to be in each another’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this, thank you so much for reading! i will post more soon!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stuphaefy) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/haeist)


End file.
